Summer Loving
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: What happens when the team goes on holiday? Gwen/Jack Toshiko/Owen. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Gwen was at home packing a suitcase. She was in a rush and was running around the room picking bits up that she needed. She ticked them off on a little handwritten checklist that she had made as she did so. She hadn't been told where they were going on holiday; she was just told that they were going to a foreign country for a week. She sighed still running around picking bits up. She quickly glanced at the time. 2.30pm. She needed to meet them at the Hub at 3.00pm. "S***" she cursed to herself as she picked her suitcase up and headed out the door ignoring the sniggers from Rhys as he didn't want her to go. She got in a taxi and headed to the Hub.

Toshiko by this time was already packed and at the Hub. She had her suitcase neatly in the corner as she sat on a chair in Jack's office watching him pack his. She looked around wondering where Owen and Gwen were. She looked at her watch. 2.45pm.

"Jack, Where are they?" she asked as she watched him run around finding things to pack. Just then the Hub door opened and in came Gwen. She smiled over at them and put her suitcase next to Tosh's and walked into the office.

"So where's Owen?" Tosh asked them. They both shrugged.

"I'll go call him" she said leaving the office. Gwen watched Jack picking up things and aimlessly throwing them in the case. She laughed slightly and walked to his case kneeling down beside it folding the clothes. He turned to look at her as she did so. She didn't notice and carried on folding them placing them neatly in the case. He crossed his arms as she finally looked up at him.

"What? You need this done" she said simply carrying on folding them. He knelt down beside her and helped her. "You really don't need to do this Gwen" he said as he reached for a shirt and there hands clashed. He looked at her as she looked at him, Her eyes sparkling. She blushed slightly taking her hand away as Tosh entered the room.

"Owen is just on his way" Tosh said looking at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. It keeps me writing.

Once Gwen and Jack had finished packing his suitcase he zipped it up. Tosh was getting stressed as she looked at the tome. 3.01pm.

"He's late" she moaned. Just then Owen entered the building with a large suitcase. He looked over to them pulling the suitcase along. Jack raised his eyebrows as Owen reached them.

"Your late" Tosh snapped looking at him. Owen then looked at his watch.

"2 minutes Tosh. Its not like the world will end because I was 2 minutes late" he said rolling his eyes. Gwen looked at him to his suitcase.

"Got enough stuff there Owen" she giggled as he smirked. Jack laughed and Tosh just glared at the case.

"Okay you lot, That's enough. Come on, Lets get into the SUV" he said picking up his case and walking out of the office. Everyone followed him as he walked out. Gwen grabbed her suitcase as she followed Jack. Tosh was shortly behind grabbing her suitcase and walking out of the door behind the two. Owen was last as he pulled his rather heavy suitcase out of the door. Once they had all put there suitcases in the back of the SUV, Which Owen found difficult, They all got in. Jack sat in the drivers seat and Gwen sat in the passengers. Tosh and Owen sat in the back.

"Okay guys. Tosh and Owen, We are trying to get you two to sit together, And then me and Gwen" he said as Gwen grinned about Tosh and Owen.

"I have to sit next to him!" Tosh screamed. "He will be snoring and dribbling" she said pulling a disgusted face. Gwen laughed and Owen smirked.

"Oi" he pouted. "I don't dribble in my sleep" he muttered which made Gwen laugh even more. Tosh just looked at him to Jack as he started the engine and started to drive to the airport.

"Okay, if I am sitting next to him, I'm near the window" Toshiko said casually.

"No way, I want to sit near the window" Owen said crossing his arms. Tosh raised an eyebrow and Gwen's mouth dropped. Jack rolled his eyes but kept them on the road.

"Here we go again…" Jack muttered and Gwen looked at him.

"No, I said it first so I get to sit near the window" she said annoyed. She glared at him as she wanted to sit near the window.

"But that's not fair, I want to sit near the window" he said glaring back at her. They were acting like 2 year olds. Gwen rolled her eyes at them as she glanced at Jack while he was driving. He turned his head to face her and smiled at her. He then looked back to the road and Gwen turned her head away blushing. Owen and Tosh were two busy arguing to notice the tension between Jack and Gwen.

"Right, You two. How about Tosh sits near the window on the way there, And Owen sits near it on the way back" Jack said getting rather annoyed with the two arguing. Tosh and Owen looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Gwen sighed in relief as they pulled up at the airport.

Don't know if it is any good. Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late post. It's my computer! Lets just say its not being my best friend at the moment. Anyway I have just got a new laptop so I should be fine now. Anyway thank you for the reviews..**_

_**lifeproof**_

_**Gwackers**_

_**Woody2792**_

_**Jack n Gwen 4eva**_

_**AnnaTW**_

_**OMG My Library's On Fire**_

_**Thank you guys, It keeps me writing. Anyway, Next chappy…**_

Jack parked the SUV and turned the engine off, Undoing his seatbelt. He glanced around at everyone before getting out of the SUV. He walked around to the back and opened the boot, Pulling out the suitcases one by one. Gwen, Tosh and Owen all got out and walked around to the back. Jack pulled out Owens suitcase last because it looked the biggest. He had much difficulty pulling it out of the back.

"Sheesh Owen, What have you got in there?" Jack asked as he placed it down on the floor.

"Oh, Everything I need, This and that" Owen replied, Smirked. Tosh and Gwen grabbed their cases.

"Come on you two" Gwen said happily before her and Tosh headed to the airport. They were all exited about the trip, Even Jack. Jack and Owen weren't far behind them. When they reached the airport Tosh spoke.

"Owen, I am sitting near the window on the way there. Okay?" Tosh said.

"No! I am on the way there, You can on the way back" Owen complained. Jack and Gwen sighed both at the same time before Jack spoke.

"Right. New plan. You two are not sitting together. Owen, You can sit on your own near the window and Tosh, Your sitting with me and Gwen near the window" Jack said, Watching Tosh, Owen and Gwen as they booked their seats. Gwen sighed to herself and not being able to sit next to Jack just her and him. Nobody seemed to notice her as they booked their seats and went through security checks. Luckily Jack had left his gun at the Hub, So they weren't stopped. Once they were through Gwen and Tosh both caught sight of a clothes shop. That's where they both ran off to.

"Hey, Where are you two going?!" Jack called after them.

"Shopping!" Tosh answered as they headed into the shop.

"Okay, Meet us here then!" Jack called and got a thumbs up from out of the shop door. Jack then looked at Owen who was thinking the same as he was. _Bloody shops! _Jack and Owen both walked off into different shops, Everyone buying different things.


	4. Chapter 4

Half and hour later…

Jack and Owen were sitting on some seats grinning smugly to each other. The airport seemed to be pretty empty, A few people here and there but they were mostly in the pubs and the fast food restaurants. They were both holding a packet of Jelly Babies and they couldn't wait to see the other two's faces.

"Owen, Don't give them any. Now even if they offer a kiss. Okay?" Jack said, Grinning.

"Okay, I wont. But you cant either. Not even one" he said simply as he copied Jack's grin. Tosh and Gwen had just come out carrying a bag each. They were both laughing together as they walked over to the boys.

"Hey guys" Gwen smiled and then she caught sight of the Jelly Babies as Jack opened them. She then looked at Owen who had opened his and was eating them. Tosh's mouth dropped slightly and went and sat next to Owen, Adverting her eyes away from the sweets. Gwen went and sat in between Jack and Owen as she watched them. Jack suppressed a smile as he kept eating them. Owen was finding this more hard as he let out a faint laugh.

"Owen, Give us' one?" Gwen asked him. Owen shook his head.

"No way. They are mine" Owen said, Smirking as he kept eating them. Tosh pulled a face and decided to try her luck on Jack.

"Jack!" Tosh called over to him. "Could I have one please?" she asked.

"Nope, They are mine" Jack said, Moving them further away. Tosh smirked and then looked at Owen, Doing puppy eyes. Gwen turned her attention to Jack.

"Owen, Can I have one pretty please?" Tosh asked doing the cutest face she had. Owen shook his head, But finding it hard. Gwen leant her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, Could I have one please? Just one?" Gwen asked him. Jack glanced at Owen and the both nodded.

"Oh okay then" Jack said, Giving Gwen a Jelly Baby and Owen did the same. Gwen and Tosh both ate the Jelly Babies and smiled at the boys. Tosh managed to snatch another one from Owens bag. Owen smirked but put the packet in between them so they could share. Gwen didn't ask for any, Only watch Jack eat. When his gaze was on Tosh and Owen she took the chance to jump up and grab the bag from him, Running off.

"Thanks Jack!" Gwen called as she kept running.

"Oi you!" Jack called as he chased after her. "Give them back!" he called, Catching her up rapidly. Tosh and Owen watched the two run around before looking at each other and shrugging, Eating more Jelly Babies. Gwen laughed as she swivelled around the metal chairs that were everywhere. The were out of sight from Tosh and Owen now. Jack seemed to climb and jump over the chairs instead of run around them.

"You wont catch me!" Gwen called over to him before eating a Jelly Baby. Jack grinned at this.

"Yes I will!" Jack called as he sped up. After a few minutes she seemed to slow down and he took advantage of this, Grabbing her and pinning her down onto the seat. "Got ya' did I" He said, Grinning. Gwen tried to wriggle out of his grasp, But only granted in getting him closer to her body and his grip tighten. Her breathing hitched as she felt his body pressed against hers and her heart went crazy. Jack was surprised they were so close… But he loved it. Their lips were inches apart and Jack could feel her warm breath on his skin as her breathing became more vivid. They both wanted this, And they knew it. They both stared into each others eyes, Jacks electrifying and Gwen's warm. Gwen could feel herself moving closer to his lips. Jack felt himself moving down, Only slightly as there lips were almost touching when…

"Jack! Gwen! It's our flight!" Owen called. He couldn't see them anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This chapter took me ages to write! I kept changing it trying to decide if they should kiss or not… I made my mind up in the end. Thank you everyone for the reviews as it keeps me writing and I love to have feedback on something I have taken ages on, I like to know if it has been enjoyed. Anyway, The story…**

At first, Jack and Gwen couldn't hear Owens's call. They were totally fixed on each other, Blocking everything else out. They were both staring at each others lips to their eyes. Jack was waiting for Gwen to make the final move, The move what would seal them in a long, Passionate, Loving kiss. The kiss they both desperately wanted to share, Both waited for. The kiss that would show their love for each other that they have been hiding, No words said. He could feel her warm breath as he longed for her, To kiss her, To hold her, To make love to her. But she needed to take that final step, He wanted to know if she wanted this two, If she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Jack?! Gwen?! Its our flight!" Owens voice rang through the airport. Jack sighed and looked down at Gwen. She looked up, Kicking herself inside for not kissing him already. Jack pushed himself up off Gwen and stood up. Gwen shivered slightly at the loss of heat on her body. He held out his hand for her to take as he looked around for Owen. Gwen took his hand as he lifted her up onto her feet.

"Yeah, Were coming" Gwen said, Walking past Jack and towards Owen, Sighing to herself as she did.

15 minutes later…

Jack was sitting on the airplane with Tosh on one side near the window and Gwen on the other side of him. Owen was sitting on the opposite side of them next to the window with two old ladies next to him. The airplane had just taken off and they were climbing into the sky. Jack had Gwen's hand in one of his hands and Tosh's in the other. Tosh was scared of the airplane and Gwen said that she was, But she only wanted to hold his hands really. Once the airplane was in the air Jack released his friends hands. Tosh put her earphones in and listened to some music as Gwen played around with the built in screen on the back of the chair in front of her. Jack watched her as she put a film on, Titanic. He copied her actions on putting the film on as they watched it. Sadly enough Owen had put the same film on, And he was enjoying it. Once the film was finished, Jack glanced at Tosh who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her as she had her head on the window and looked quite cute. He then turned the other side and looked at Gwen, Who had fallen asleep two. She had her head cocked to the side towards him. He thought that she wouldn't be comfortable in the position so he leant over, Undoing her seatbelt as it was digging into her side, And lifted the armrest. He then pulled her further towards him and wrapped an arm around her. Her head rested on his chest as she fidgeted slightly, Still in a light sleep as she snuggled into his chest. He smiled down at her as she relaxed and started to breathe softly, Tickling his skin on his neck. He glanced over at Owen and he couldn't believe his eyes, Owen was crying at the film Titanic. When Owen caught sight of Jack he quickly looked away and whipped the tears from his eyes. Jack chuckled slightly and got a stir from Gwen. He kept his eyes on Owen as he turned around.

'Crying at the film Titanic Owen?' Jack mouthed.

'No! I just… This lady's perfume is strong' Owen mouthed back, Holding his nose slightly. Jack shook his head and gave a unbelieving look.

'Oh, Okay then Mr Harper' he mouthed. Owen looked at Tosh and then Gwen and laughed.

'Looking after the ladies are we Mr Harkness, Player to have two ladies asleep next to you' Owen mouthed. It was one of his stupid jokes that he thought was funny, But nobody else did. Jack gave him a disapproving look and shook his head, Turning his attention to the built in screen in front of him. He started to play around with it and ended up playing the weakest link. Owen shook his head and started to play hangman, Getting dirty looks from the two ladies gossiping about him who were sitting next to him.


End file.
